warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blackdamp
Hey Blackdamp. I noticed you reaching out to some of the other guys on the site. It's gonna be difficult to make connections with other articles since Tremor is out in the Koronous Expanse, and having them in such a specific location will make it tough to link with a lot of other articles. Anyway if you are looking for guys that you guys can have a fight with out in the Expanse I suggest you look into the Vanrakian Commune and the Ghu'tog. I know the authors of these articles, and they're the kind of people that it's good to get to know around here. I suggest you reach out to them if you're interested. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) The IG collab has started. The Liberation of Kircine. 40kfan (talk) 00:25, August 23, 2014 (UTC) can I unfollow an article? I'm accidentally following a redirection page to one of my articles that someone fixed (Elena"Angel Eyes" Amadeus) any chance you delete that as well as it no longer needs to exist? if not can I simply unfollow it? Thanks can I unfollow an article? I'm accidentally following a redirection page to one of my articles that someone fixed (Elena"Angel Eyes" Amadeus) any chance you delete that as well as it no longer needs to exist? if not can I simply unfollow it? Thanks --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) request for help I think I've got the St. Phygia and Youngbloods under control but apparently formatting on the Kashidaan Cluster article is still improper. any chance you could help me out on that? BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) can you let people know I'm looking for edits? the noteworthy tanks need a reason for their nicknames looking for someone to add them (just let me know what you're doing first) I also need some help with my most recent article, beginning with a better name for the regiment 3rd Olea something.... Don't touch "Ragged Angels", the history, or the notable members, --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:31, October 22, 2014 (UTC) did some tweaking on the Ragged Angels. Modded out some of your ideas but a lot of them are still intact also did some work on the Kashidaan Cluster article and 3rd brigade armored. If you feel like contributing anything to those articles lemme know(you have my permission) --BrowncoatMando (talk) 17:34, October 23, 2014 (UTC) did more work on the Ragged Angels- just need to fill in their equipment yet... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:14, October 26, 2014 (UTC) It is as much your job as it is mine, in my oppinion at least. Kadjah's articles are, again in my oppinion, one of the most interesting on this site, so I have personally kind of let looked some things through my fingers. At the time I'm working with the pics mostly and just take a look on articles I happen to come by, which happens naturally when I'm browsing through the images. Kadjah has quite amount of stuff on this site, I'm not favouring him (or her?), I just think that most of the things on her pages are more or less such things that aren't explained well enough in official stories to start with anyway. If you, or I, or anyone, picks up stuff from his, or anyone else's, articles that is NCF, you can count on that I'll be there, at the moment I'm not going to sniff through his articles because of your message, because I don't think it is fair that I'm reading someone's articles just to find NCF stuff within them, because then I will find something. That is, more or less, flaming, and I can't be part of it even if it would be for the site's quality. You are however free to place NCF tags on articles if you take your time with explaining what is wrong with them. Note also, it is not wrong to write about (existing) 2nd Founding chapters, it is just "expanding canon" and totally fine... to a certain point of course. --Remos talk 23:38, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, if there are pre-3rd Founding chapters that are fan-made, it makes article instanty NCF. That is of course a rule as much as the traitor loyalists (vice versa), no exceptions. Might be I haven't red them so full-hearted before. --Remos talk 12:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tricamerate_Pact anything odd- go ahead and edit just tell me you're doing it. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead and edit my pages if you want(you've kept me in line with the canon so far so I'll trust you) just tell me what you're doing first so I can keep an eye on the work I've already done(actively looking for help editing). OK with you? Hey thanks for the feedback and all. Oh and out of curiosity, could I be able to have my guard's uniform be similar to modern US marines and list it as an "archaic" design? N7Xray125 (talk) 04:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) http://www.heromachine.com/heromachine-3-lab/- for the uniform when you design it. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:10, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Kay, thanks, oh and what is an average amount of guardsmen a regiment can field without it seeming too much. That, and since the Collegia Titanica and their princeps use them,(soory if this is a stupid wuestion, I've only known about warhammer for a little under a year and only know some parts of the lore and canon, i.e some of the mistakes i've made in my article and canon discripencies)but can my guard have maybe one or two warhound class titans or maybe even a single warlord titan in their armory?N7Xray125 (talk) 02:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) About the Tremorisians. Do you have any preferences about their possible outlook? I mean, sure I can try to come up with some sketches if you like my style of drawings, but now I don't really have anything to go with. Any concept or anything? --Remos talk 14:47, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Well... I have one for now. Anything you were looking for? --Remos talk 12:08, December 22, 2016 (UTC) But overalls are good? I have this one in my Scraps now and I thought I'll share that previous one with you first before I go into it more. Should rank be shown in helmet, or on plate, or somewhere else? I think the weapon could look a bit sturdier, right? I had this good feeling about the splintmail-shirt, because combat armor looks usually a bit awkward, to me at least. Or maybe I'm just bad drawer : P well, is the splintmail good, or should I look for something else? Gasmasks on their way! --Remos talk 20:02, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Ok.. I'll give a shot for them. I have few ideas for slight variations so I won't make them all look identical. Here's yet another. You can just download those files from deviantart and upload them here when you wish. Just license the file when uploaded as "given permission to use it" and in the summary write for example: "Author of this work, Karri Anttila, has given his permission for user Blackdamp to use this image as he sees fit in his work of 40k fan fiction." --Remos talk 21:36, December 22, 2016 (UTC) I have done as you instructed. I've finished reading the rules. I apologize for my unauthorized contribution. -Leandros99 Heims Hey I'm the author of the Chaos God Heims and I saw the message you left. I must say that I appreciate that you left that, its always nice to see somebody reads what I've written, and in hindsight you had some good points about several things I need to change. A few things I want to clarify though is that, I never really saw much diffrence between Eldar Gods and Chaos Gods, except that the Eldar god's were, for the most part, never openly malevolent. As for the Frost Wraiths, I actually made them to be something of the opposite of another 21st founding chapter, the flame falcons who could burst into flames and not gert hurt. Yes, liquid nitrogen pooling in somebody's lungs doen't make any logical sense, but given how normal space marines can react faster than the human body can transmit neurological signals, have a solid plate for a ribcage and still bend, and get the memorys of anybody they eat they dont make alot of sense to begin with. As for Heims himself, I made him at least somewhat related to the Eldar to give a sense of how old he is given how the Eldar are millions of years older than humanity, though I should put in that he was only worshipped pre-fall. As for his power to manifest things like fire, can't Chaos Gods manifest their powers in at least small ways through their worshipers? As for him being a contender in the Great Game, theoretically most if not all of the more powerful Chaos Beings around the power of a Greater Daemon can be considered contenders in the Game, all I say in the article is that he did something significant, not that he's a major player (though I did say that in the orignial draft). What I will agree is that the Idea of his not activly seeking worship was pretty rediculus, so I was thinking of rewriting it that he only gives the seeker just enough for them to survive so as to force them to develop a tendancy upon him as he demands larger and larger sacrifices until demanding their souls. As for him actually materializing substances, how about him offering guidence to the nearest source of food, telling them how to make a fire in their conditions, and other things avadible to the near Omniciance of a Chaos God. If you have any suddgestions I'd be glad to hear them. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 05:07, November 23, 2017 (UTC) A quick warning Please do not openly insult and attack other users on the wiki, as you have done here. The rules stipulate this isn't allowed. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:11, August 3, 2018 (UTC)